Songs for Sara
by WriterHorse32
Summary: This is a songfic challenge so please forgive how short these are. These are mostly centered around Sara and her divorce with Grissom, but also features her growing relationship with Nick.


Songs for Sara

By WriterHorse32

**I am doing the songfic challenge. I do not own CSI or any of the songs.**

I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco

Sara Sidle didn't like the song "I Write Sins Not Tragedies, but Greg refused to stop playing it. They were on their way to a scene and Sara couldn't get this song's lyrics out of her head. 'Our marriage is saved yeah right' Sara thought as she thought of her and Grissom. She had moved on from sadness to anger and right about now she wanted to go talk to Catherine or any other female that she knew or even D.B., but the case took precedence over her emotions. She knew that, but as she walked into the motel with the stench of death hanging over her she wanted nothing more than to let out her emotions on the thing that most closely resembled a punching bag.

Kiss N Tell by Ke$ha

In all honesty Sara would never be a party girl. There was just too much in her past that prevented her from wasting time and money on getting into a club to dance and drink. Unfortunately Greg had insisted on a club that played a lot of loud dancing music for his birthday. At the moment the all the other girls from the lab were dancing along to the song Kiss N Tell by some artist that Sara didn't recognize. Sara continued to nurse her beer as she saw Greg engage Morgan in some dancing. Sara smiled glad that the former lab tech was finally making his move.

Speed Dial by Mitchell Musso

Sara stared at the phone in her hand. She could feel the vibrations on what felt like every inch of her skin. The caller I.D. read Gil Grissom. Sara wanted to just let it go to voicemail and maybe play the message in the morning or even just answer, but something was stopping her. She didn't even know why. Grissom had hurt her many times before, but she had forgiven him. What was so different now? That's when she realized it: She wasn't a doormat anymore. She was a strong woman who didn't need Gil Grissom coming back to her. So Sara Sidle clicked the call end button on her cell.

Wasted by Carrie Underwood

Sara felt clutched the beer bottle in her hand as a country song came on the speakers of yet another club, this one for Nick's birthday. D.B. seemed to notice that Sara wasn't feeling herself and had come over to talk to her only to be stonewalled. She just wanted for a guy who was interested in her, not a one night stand, to come and ask her to dance.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Nick asked as he sat down next to Sara.

"Not really a song I can dance to Nicky," Sara answered. Nick stood up and Sara presumed he was going to find a dancing partner, but instead he held out his hand to her.

"I'll teach you," he said. Sara smiled and took her best friend's hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. And as he taught her how to just sway to the music she realized that this song was her. She had wasted years and now found herself dancing with Nick. No more time wasted she said to herself before hugging Nick.

Anything by the Plain White T's

Sara was finally cleaning up her house after her divorce from Grissom. She played the radio and a song by the Plain White T's came on and Sara began to dance around the house dumping anything that Grissom wouldn't need or want. She took off her bracelet from him and placed it in the box that would go to a donation store. Sara was now washing the sheets until Grissom's scent was no longer on them. She smiled she was finally going to be done with everything and anything Grissom and even though she still understand why he divorced her she was done.

The Story of Us by Taylor Swift

Sara was singing a song at the karaoke club that D.B. had insisted on for his birthday. And though Sara usually would have stayed away from both the stage and the country music she was singing she had known that Gil Grissom would be coming back to visit his friends and see Catherine. And as she sang she pointed to Grissom a couple of times, but mostly to let him know how much he had hurt her. She was enjoying herself and she saw Nick smile at her from right next to the stage. She planned on giving him a good kiss once she was off stage because without him she would never have gotten over Gil. And then she sang it: The story of us is ending soon. And she was free. She was no longer held back by the chains that were Gil Grissom. She smiled and bowed.

Mr. Know It All by Kelly Clarkson

She blamed Nick for her newfound love of country music. He had plenty country CDs lying around the apartment and had put in a CD by Kelly Clarkson that had started playing the song Mr. Know it All. She smiled glad that even Kelly was getting out any painful emotions. Sara couldn't remember when she started feeling sympathy for celebrities, but she had and Kelly was one that she could feel empathy for. Sara continued to dance around the apartment as the song continued to play before winding herself into the kitchen to make something to eat. As Sara found eggs she started making an omelet for both her and Nick as soon as he got home. Sara smiled this was what she knew and she liked it.

Us Against the World by Mitchell Musso

Nick had two of his nieces over and the two absolutely loved Mitchell Musso and were playing his music in the living room while having Sara watch them dance to it. The girls had started dance lessons and wanted to show Sara how good they were. Sara could tell that these girls really liked her and though she never thought that se=he would be a good mother she found herself enjoying their company. Nick was with his sister in the kitchen and his brother in law was on his way having been on a delayed flight.

"Uncle Nicky are you going to marry Sara?" Tracey, the youngest asked.

"Maybe," he said and Sara smiled impatient for the day he'd propose.

Fences by Paramore.

Sara was once again forced onto a case with Greg. This time though Greg was playing a Paramore song.

"Turn it off!" Sara said though Greg couldn't hear her.

"No it's called "Fences" "Turn it off" is on a different CD," Greg said. Sara would have hit him if he weren't driving. After all crashing the car on the way to a scene wouldn't be good so instead Sara turned it down just enough so that she could hear herself thinking.

"Sara are you okay?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, but my ears aren't."

Dirty Love by Ke$ha

Sara was beyond happy. Nick was down on one knee with a beautiful ring in his hand and love in his eyes.

"Yes," she said. She and Nick were at the Monte Carlo hotel and as soon as they were in the room clothes were coming off. She tore off Nick's tie and he pulled down the zipper of her dress. Sara kicked off her heels as Nick did the same with his dress shoes. They made dirty love the rest of the night.


End file.
